Gift Safe House
Each gift of respect gives you a +5% to your respect meter for level 0, and +5% each level thereafter. * Each gift of disrespect gives you -10% to your respect meter. * Everytime your meter reaches 100%, you gain a level of respect. Gifting Reward When sending gifts to your friends, you may select a reward. You can get Experience, Energy, or Stamina. The values can be calculated with the following formulas: The stamina reward is always 10. 2nd Generation Gift Safe House Add-On Date Available: February 23, 2010 * Respect Meter is introduced Respect Level Bonus After completing level 6, you can continue to receive gifts and increase your respect level. However, you will not get additional reward items for completing level 7 and above. Weapons * Broken Bottle * Set of Frankenstein Poker Chips * Hedge Clippers * Kunai * Machine Gun Kelly's Gun * Ru-357 Pistola * Pea Shooter * Pro's 2 Iron * Stuffed Turkey Armor * Bandanna * Gene Splicer * Tigerskin Armored Vest Valentine's Day 2010 Special Date Available: February 9, 2010 * Love Meter is introduced Mastery Loot * You can get up to 3 cupids as reward. |} Disrespect Loot |} 2nd Generation Gift Safe House Date Available: January 12, 2010 *You have a maximum of 10 slots this time, and as long as you have an open slot you can keep receiving new gifts. *Access to the Gift Safe House was temporarily removed at 11:59 PM Pacific on January 31, 2010. It was restored later on February 1, 2010. Weapons * .45 ACP Pistol * Baby Face Nelson's .351 * Electric Carving Knife * EMP Bomb * Claw Hammer * Hoja Doble * Hunting Knife * Hunting Rifle * Knuckle Duster * Nambu Type 14 Pistol * Pair of Spurs * Pearl-Handled Revolver * Pilum * Reciprocating Saw * Scalper's Hatchet * Type 100 SMG Armor * Mesh Trucker Hat * Pair of Ocular Implants * Parma * Ushanka Vehicles * Capone's Armored 341A * Chariot * CM Dragon * Ronin Motorcyle * Tiger Tank * Tigershark Submersible Animals * Kraken * Wild Mustang 1st Generation Gift Safe House Date Available: December 21, 2009 Mastery Loot You can get up to 5 Gift Wagon as reward. |} Weapons * Axe * Blowgun * Cooked Goose * Dragunov * Garza 12 Shotgun * Gladius * Gravity Gun * GrowPet * Kamas * Lasso * Lever Action Rifle * Lump of Coal * Nail Gun * Nunchucks * PPSH 41 Submachine gun * Pretty Boy Floyd's .45 * Roman Mace * Samurai Sword * Saturday Night Special * Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun * Tora Assault Rifle Armor * 10 Gallon Hat * Bobble Head * Economy Pack of Socks * Fruitcake * Food Coma * Galea * Ness' Fedora Vehicles * ATV * Balloon Boy * Bonnie & Clyde's B-400 * Guerilla Truck * Impression * Le Tigre * Low Rider Animals * Laser Squirrel * Liger Gallery Holidaypromobar.jpg Mw promo safehouse 228x110.gif Holiday giftsreceived.gif Gift Safe House description.png File:Gift Safe House schedule.png File:Gift Mastery.png File:Holidaybonus.png File:Giftsafehouse.png Opened gift news feed.gif Mwvalday2010.jpg crime_spree.jpg|Crime spree - Gift Safe House - 21.05.2010 Category:Gift Safe House